


One Goose Egg

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost began to laugh after he managed to steal a valuable resembling one goose egg.





	One Goose Egg

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Gentleman Ghost began to laugh after he managed to steal a valuable resembling one goose egg instead of failing to obtain any items at all.

THE END


End file.
